


Placeholder

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Series: My rights....my ShockJack rights [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: I love Wavewave as much as everyone else, Light Angst, M/M, Soundwave being a jerk, but Soundwave is a little jerk from what I've seen of Cyberverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft





	Placeholder

Tinkering with things and waiting for Shadowstriker to report in could only be so... enthralling when you felt like a sitting duck.

And while Shockwave was wasn't sure why Soundwave seemed more than happy to use such idioms around him; he had to agree the term fit.

Because he felt very much like a 'sitting duck' in this moment. 

Especially when he watched as Spudnik seemed more than fixated on cleaning that beaker with a little more force than usual.

The drone seemed angry about something, or agitated, as he roughly dunked the beaker in solvent and cleaned it with a rag. 

Corona was helping him with the task with a little more ease, handing her test tube to Jupiter, who in turn dried it off.

Then again, despite trying to fix the problem with his processor, Spudnik remained the same easily agitated drone he always was.

Perhaps it had to do with his personality…

Shockwave was jolted when he heard a crack, optic zeroing on the smashed beaker against the ground. 

Everything was quiet, no whirring or skittering to clean up the mess.

Spudnik was frozen, frame rigid as Corona let out a worried chirp.

In another time, Shockwave would have scolded the drone and sent him to monitor duty. 

But now, the scientist only walked over and bent down to pick up the shards with his servo.

"Spudnik. Go and repair Slipstreams'' null ray." Shockwave said, the drone scurrying to do such before he could finish.

Corona joined him on the ground, helping clean up what he couldn't get.

Jupiter finished up what was left of the glassware, before scurrying off to Spudnik.

After cleaning up the mess and disposing of it, Shockwave turned to go to the monitors.

Cygnus was already there, turning his helm only to briefly acknowledge his creator before returning to the task at servo.

Shockwave watched the monitor displaying the bridge. He saw a group of Seekers huddled together chattering, never a good sign, and Soundwave doing Primus knows what...and exiting the bridge…

Lockdown and Clobber were discussing something with Shadowstriker; who looked like she was getting fed up rather quickly.

Perhaps that was why she hadn't sent him any updates on her progress…

Prepared to shift his frame away from the monitors, Shockwave paused as he caught Soundwave on the camera again.

Headed right for his lab.

Willing himself not to slump, Shockwave was almost tempted to engage the locks on his door.

But he knew the task was futile anyway, and looked for something to busy himself with.

Perhaps he could take over the null ray from his drones…

Unfortunately, he could already hear that frelling background music.

Corona let out a snarl-like whir, and in an instant was posed as threatenly as she could in front of her creator.

Spudnik looked as if he wanted to do the same, but only whirred menacingly from his spot on the lab table; Jupiter fluffing up his plating as well.

Cygnus, however, did not leave his post. But Shockwave knew the drone was just waiting for Soundwave to give him a reason to.

Soundwave burst into the lab, arms crossed as he allowed the music to play for a little longer, before cutting it off.

Shockwave could feel himself age a bit even after the music stopped.

"Soundwave, does Lord Megatron require anything of me?" Shockwave desperately wanted the other mech to just say what he wanted and leave. 

But by now, he knew it was never that simple with the third-in-command.

Soundwave stared at him for a few kliks, before dropping his arms to his side. It was strange in a way, seeing as Shockwave was used to Soundwave mocking him while sounding as if he were simply talking about the weather. 

It was enough to put off the scientist, and his chil- _ drones _ as well.

Corona spat static at the other mech, little pedes stamping the ground as if it assert dominance.

Soundwave looked down at her, before finally speaking.

"Do-they-still-dance?" 

Shockwave felt himself go stiff, finials slanting backwards. 

It was only for a klik, and for that, Shockwave congratulated himself.

"My drones are not for anyone's entertainment. You of all mecha should know that." Shockwave turned to walk over to see the progress of Slipstreams' null ray.

"If that is all you came to say, then leave." Shockwave dismissed.

But as the scientist knew well by now, Soundwave never did like it when he was ignored. He was much like Starscream in that manner, and Shockwave couldn't help but wonder if was Megatrons' type.

He heard Corona give another whirring hiss, as he heard Soundwave walk until he wrapped his arms around Shockwaves' middle.

"Why-are-you-so cold, Shock-y~" Soundwave purred, ignoring how the drones hackles raised.

"You never-complained-when-it was-Wheeljack!" 

The blur of voices was a bit annoying at times, but Shockwave knew Soundwave enjoyed using Wheeljacks' own voice against him.

Shockwave picked up the null ray, frame stiff even as Soundwave let out another purr; before backing off.

"He'll never want you." It was Starscreams' voice, a hiss near the end. "He'll never-miss you." 

"Soundwave, if that is all, then leave. I'm not here to entertain your jealousy." Shockwave looked at the null ray in his servo, processor thrumming. 

With a noise, something similar to a huff, Soundwave made his usual silent departure.

  
  


Once the lab was quiet once more, Shockwave gave the weapon to Spudnik. 

"Return that to Slipstream. Do not engage anyone on your way to or from the destination." He said, the drone nodding an affirmative before jumping off of the table to complete his task.

Shockwave allowed himself to relax a touch, stepping away from the table; and returned to the monitors.

Cygnus gave a soft whir, looking up at his creator.

Shockwave simply nodded, optic not straying.

He knew Wheeljack probably didn't miss him. Oh, Shockwave knew that very well; but he didn't like that the thought still stung after all this time. 

That it could still be used against him.

Shockwave felt Corona lean against his leg, a comforting presence, as he surveyed the monitors.

  
  


Yes, he knew he would not be missed; so it was better to dwell on the things he could fix. 


End file.
